At present, in access network technology for high rate packet data (HRPD) network, each interface in a network structure model shown in FIG. 1 is defined as follows: A1 interface carries signaling information between a call control and mobility management functions of the circuit-switched mobile switching center (MSC) and an IWS function in the access network (AN) 2; A1p interface carries signaling information between the call control and mobility management functions of the mobile switching center emulator (MSCe) and the IWS function in the AN; A8 interface carries user data between the access network (AN) 2 and a packet control function (PCF) 3; A9 interface carries signaling information between the AN and the PCF; A10 interface carries user data between the PCF and a packet data service node (PDSN) 4; A11 interface carries signaling information between the PCF 3 and the PDSN 4; A12 carries signaling information related to access authentication between the SC/MM function in the AN and the access network authentication authorization accounting (AN-AAA) entity; and A13 interface carries signaling information between the SC/MM function in the target AN and the SC/MM function in a source AN; wherein the IWS refers to a logical function of interworking solution, and the SC/MM refers to a logical function of session control/mobility management. IP flows between an access terminal (AT) 1 and the access network (AN) 2 may be reconfigured and cause update of IP flow mapping due to the following factors: {circle around (1)} addition or deletion of the IP flows, {circle around (2)} change of the Quality of Service (QoS) granted to the IP flows, and {circle around (3)} re-mapping of the IP flows according to the radio link protocol (RLP). And the IP flow mapping update will results in: {circle around (1)} establishment of new service connections, {circle around (2)} release of existing service connections, {circle around (3)} no change of the current service connections (that is, the service connections is neither increased nor decreased).
In regard to the case in which the IP flow mapping update results in establishment of new service connections, the prior art provides a procedure as shown in FIG. 2, comprising the following steps:
a. An AT and AN perform session configuration for IP flows, and the AN maps new IP flows or re-activated IP flows to new service connections.
b. If the AN considers that A8/A10 connections need to be established, the AN sends an A9-setup-A8 message to the PCF to establish the A8 connections and starts a timer TA8-setup. The A9-setup-A8 message includes an A8 traffic identifier corresponding to a main service connection and additional A8 traffic identifiers corresponding to auxiliary A8 connections. All the A8 connections that need to be established (including connections that have been established and will be established) are contained in the A9-setup-A8 message. The A8 connections that are about to be released are not contained in the A9-setup-A8 message.
c. The PCF sends an A11-registration request message to establish the A10 connections. The PCF starts a timer Tregreq. The A11-registration request message includes a session specific extension information element corresponding to the main connection as well as additional session information corresponding to the auxiliary connections contained in normal vendor/organization specific extension (NVSE) information elements. The A11-registration request message sent by the PCF contains information about all the A10 connections corresponding to the A8 connections received in the step b.
d. A PDSN adds the new A10 connections and sends an A11-registration reply message to the PCF; the PCT stops the timer Tregreq after receiving the reply message. The A11-registration reply message includes the session specific extension information element corresponding to the main connection as well as the additional session information corresponding to the auxiliary connections contained in the NVSEs. The A11-registration reply message sent by the PDSN contains information about all the A10 connections received in the step c. The PDSN and the PCF release those A10 connections of which relevant information is not contained in the reply message.
e. The PCF adds the new A8 connections and sends an A9-connect-A8 message to the AN. The AN stops the timer TA8-setup. The A9-connect-A8 message includes the A8 service identifier corresponding to the main connection and the additional A8 service identifiers corresponding to the auxiliary A8 connections. The A9-connect-A8 message contains information about all the A8 connections received in the step b. The PCF and the AN release those A8 connections of which relevant information is not contained in the A9-connect-A8 message.
It can be seen from the above procedure that it only relates to the case where the PCF and the PDSN accept the newly added service connections unconditionally. However, in an actual network, for some reasons of the PCF and the PDSN themselves or some policies of an operator executed by the PDSN, a request for establishing newly added service connections can not be accepted totally.